In a conventional automobile, it is common practice to provide for locking and unlocking the door by providing a plunger or button that extends above the window sill. The button is connected to an interior mechanism in such a way that, when it is in its upper, raised position, the door is unlocked and, when it is in its lower, depressed position, the door is locked. In the lower position, the button extends slightly above the sill and its upper end is provided with an enlarged knob or protuberance to facilitate lifting the button with the fingers. Unfortunately, because of the fact that in the "lock" position the button extends above the sill a considerable distance and because of the fact that it is provided with this enlarged portion, it is possible for a thief to unlock the door by running a wire with a loop on its end over the top of the window and down to the button; the loop is dropped over the plunger, so that raising the wire lifts the plunger and unlocks the door. Attempts to remedy the deficiencies of this construction have been somewhat less than successful. For a number of reasons, they have been expensive to manufacture and install, either as original equipment or as a retro-fitted accessory. Some of them have been complicated and difficult to operate and, therefore, do not appeal to the ordinary automobile user. These and other difficulties experienced with the prior art devices have been obviated in a novel manner by the present invention.
It is, therefore, an outstanding object of the invention to provide an automotive security system which makes it difficult for a car thief to open a conventional automobile door.
Another object of this invention is the provision of an automotive security system which can be readily applied to an automobile during manufacture or applied to a used automobile.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an automobile lock system which is simple in construction, which is inexpensive to manufacture, and which is capable of a long life of useful service with a minimum of maintenance.
It is another object of the instant invention to provide a lock security system for application to an automobile, which system can be applied to the automobile with a minimum structural change to the automobile and with little mechanic's labor.
With these and other objects in view, as will be apparent to those skilled in the art, the invention resides in the combination of parts set forth in the specification and covered by the claims appended hereto.